Cat Taking Flight
by Flightfall
Summary: Flightpaw thinks she has a normal life. Great sibling, Awesome friends, Kind and Considerate Parents, and even a great mentor! That is soon to change when she receives a prophecy and develops crushes on both Bearpaw and Skypaw. Then her mom dies and she tries to lead a normal life. Then she realizes, there is no such thing as a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

MistClan

Leader

Rapidstar- pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mate- Currentflame.

Deputy

Mysticstrike- black tom with amber eyes. Mate- Honeyfrost. Apprentice- Flightpaw

Medicine Cat-

Embercurrent- grey she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentice- Dustpaw

Warriors

Sweetrose- Fire-y Red she-cat with emerald eyes.

Currentflame- White tom with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mate- Rapidstar

Firepetal- Orange she-cat with pale green eyes. (Was found after a fire.)

Sealeaf- She-cat with blue-tinted gray fur and greenish-blue eyes.

Blackclaw- Black tom with long claws and brown eyes

Whitefern- White tom with pale green eyes

Tigerstripe- Striped tom with amber eyes

Honeyfrost- GOlden she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Mysticstrike

Bubbleheart- Golden tom with gray stripes and green eyes

Dawnrise- black she-cat with pale purple eyes

Gemflower- grey she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Violetcloud-Grey she-cat with pale purple eyes. Mate- Bumble heart

Cloudstream- Tom with white fluffy fur

Apprentices

Dustpaw- White tom with green eyes

Streampaw- Strong grey tom with bright blue eyes

Flightpaw- grey she-cat with striking violet eyes

Skypaw- pale grey tom with pale blue eyes.

Bearpaw- Brown tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes (Formerly of NightClan)

Meadowpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Flamepaw- Orange tom with green eyes like his father

Queens

Icegaze- White she-cat with brown eyes. Kits: Goldenkit, Ravenkit, and Bridgekit

Whitedapple- Flame colored she-cat with emerald green eyes and white patches

Waterwind- Golden colored she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting.

NightClan

Leader

Dawnstar- brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes. Mate- Barktail

Deputy

Midnightgaze- Dark grey almost black tom with blue eyes Mate- Duskwhisper

Medicine Cat

Stormcloud- grey tom with pale blue eyes.

Warriors

Duskwhisper- grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mate- Midnightgaze

Oakface- Brown tom with a scar on his face leaving one eye blind. Has one green eye.

Barktail- white tom with a brown tipped tail and one brown ear. Has amber eyes. MAte- Dawnstar

Seedstripe- Golden she-cat with white stripes and green eyes.

Lilypatch-Golden she-cat with blue eyes. Mate- Windglare

Windglare- Thin brown tom with brown eyes. (Gets mad easily). Mate- Lilypatch

Icepool- White tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Mate- Beartooth

Sunpool- Golden she-cat with dark brown eyes

Beartooth- Brown tom with amber eyes. Mate- Icepool

Ashflame- Grey she-cat with amber eyes that are usually filled with joy

Brambletooth- Torbie (Tom) with amber eyes

Apprentices

Mousepaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Darkpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Voletooth- Brown tom with amber eyes

BreezeClan

Leader

Windstar- Golden Tom with amber eyes. Mate- Honeyfeather

Deputy

Honeyfeather- Golden she-cat with green eyes. Mate- Windstar

Medicine Cat

Pebbletail- grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice

Jaypaw- black she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Gorseclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- grey she-cat with heather blue eyes. Mate- Breezetooth

Breezetooth- Black tom with amber eyes. Mate- Heatherbreeze

Shadestripe- Grey tom with black stripes and green eyes

Rufflefeather- She-cat with fluffy grey fur and blue eyes. Mate- Coldcloud

Ripplepelt- Stone-grey tom with pale blue eyes. Mate- Poppyice

Poppyice- Golden she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes. Mate- Ripplepelt

Icerose- White she-cat with scars on her back and front, left paw. Has green eyes.

Coldcloud- Dark grey tom with cold blue eyes. Mate- Rufflefeather

Enderflame- grey tom with brown eyes

Swallowstrike- orange tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Fernpaw- grey she-cat with green eyes

Rosepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Scarletpaw- black she-cat with brown eyes

Queens

Sorrelflight- Brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders

Rattail- Thin brown tom with amber eyes and scars on his back.

ForestClan

Leader

Treestar- Small brown tom with green eyes. Mate- Deardapple

Deputy

Meadowstrike- black she-cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat

Herbswallow- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw- White she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Deardapple- white she-cat with brown eyes. Mate- Treestar

Stagripple- white tom with brown eyes

Wolfbreeze- grey tom with blue eyes. Mate- Fernsoot

Fernsoot- grey she-cat with green eyes. Mate- Wolfbreeze

Sorrelbreeze- brown she- cat with violet eyes. Mate- Tigerclaw

Rainfeather- Grey tom with blue eyes and long tail

Tigerclaw- Brown tom with stripes like a tiger and amber eyes. Mate- Sorrelbreeze

Branchleg- white tom with long legs and brown eyes

Spiderleaf- Black tom with green eyes and long legs. Mate- Cloudfur

Emberrose- Dark grey she-cat with violet eyes. Mate- Sootpelt

Sootpelt- Small grey tom with amber eyes. Mate- Emberrose

Cloudfur- She-cat with fluffy white and blue eyes. Mate- Spiderleaf

Apprentices

Dapplepaw- light orange she-cat with fire-y orange spots on her back

Spotpaw- white tom with a black spot over one eyes

Queens

Sootwhisker- Gray she-cat with long whiskers and blue eyes. Expecting

Seawave- white she-cat with greenish-blue eyes. Expecting

Bluetail- She cat blue-tinted gray fur and brown eyes. Kits- Badgerkit and Flintkit

Cat of flight must stay aware

Grief and sorrow will be brought by claws of bear

Love will be found in what is least expected

Do not despair, all sources of joy will be brought to you

Prolouge

All of a sudden, the battle between ForestClan and MistClan stopped. A yowl was heard from the nursery. Dustpaw and Embercurrent rushed into the nursery. Violetcloud was kitting. Bumbleheart barged in but was soon told to leave. NightClan was chased out of MistClan territory. Bumbleheart decided to stay in camp while his clanmates were chasing their rival clan out. When his clanmates came back, they found Bumbleheart pacing in front of the nursery. Finally after what seemed like eternity for Bumbleheart, Dustpaw stuck his head out and mewed, "Bumbleheart? You can come in." Bumbleheart rushed inside and started to nuzzle his mate. Violetcloud lifted her head weakly and smiled. "We have a tom and two she kits. What should we name them?" "The tom should be called Flamepaw, since it has orange fur," Bumbleheart suggested. Violetcloud purred and meowed, "I want the pale gray she-kit to be named Flightkit and the black kit to be called Meadowkit." Bumbleheart sighed in content and licked each of his kits' heads. He then nuzzled his mate's cheek before leaving. He enter the warriors den and plopped into his nest. "Our family will be perfect," he muttered as he curled up in his nest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Flightpaw POV

I jumped up and was about to catch a butterfly when I tripped and woke up. Wait. I didn't trip that was Flamekit who kicked me in the stomach! Grumbling, I got up and went outside. When I came out, I realized that the dawn patrol had just left and Meadowkit was eating the last trout! I jumped up, ran over to her, and asked if I could have some. In reply she pushed the trout to me and we took turns taking bites. Then we saw that Flamekit, Goldenkit, Ravenkit, and Bridgekit were awake. Flamekit, Meadowkit, and I showed Goldenkit, Ravenkit, and Bridgekit our camp. "BOO!" We all jumped in terror, turned around and saw Bearpaw rolling on the ground while laughing.

I locked eyes with Flamekit and he nodded. We tapped our paws three times together and jumped onto Bearpaw at the exact same time. I held onto Bearpaw's back and started to nip his ears while Flamepaw was nipping his legs and tail. "STOP IT!" Bearpaw mewed at us before he bucked and knocked me off. I ran to Flamekit and started to help him Bearpaw turned around and started to make Flamekit and I back into the bumped into the wall when BAM! Bearpaw was pushed to the side by something. Once I got a look, I saw that it was papa, good old papa. That was when I remembered that Bearpaw's mentor was Bumbleheart, AKA my papa. Then Goldenkit, Skypaw, and Meadowkit rushed to me and Flamekit. Goldenkit then squeaked, "Are you guys OK?" I nodded while Flamekit mewed, "Fine. We're splendidly fine." Bumbleheart turned to me and Flamekit after lecturing Bearpaw. "That was a great fight, you two! I can tell that you guys will be great warriors." Just when he said 'fight,' Violetcloud rushed from the fresh-kill pile and looked me and Flamekit over. With worry in her eyes, she asked, "Are you two okay? Do you feel any pain? Who did this to you two? My poor poor kits…" Then Bumbleheart pulled her away and explained what had happened. Violetcloud ran over to us again and mewed, "You guys did a great job." over and over again while licking both of our heads. Then she abruptly stopped. "BUT, don't do that again ! You nearly scared me to DEATH!" Flamekit and I hung our heads. "We're sorry Mama," we mewed in unison. "Good. Now go play and try not to get into trouble," Violetcloud mewed with a smile on her face. I shouted, "OK!" and dashed off with my friends to go explore camp once more. Once we were done exploring and chasing butterflies, it was now sun down and we went to the fresh-kill pile, or as we nicknamed it the fish pile. I grabbed a giant trout to share with Flamekit and MEadowkit. I dragged the trout to our tree and with Flamekit waited for Meadowkit. Once she arrived, we ripped into the trout with eager mouths and soon it was gone. Now we were stuffed and drowsy. So we stumbled into the nursery, found our nest, and slept.

I AM A LINE I AM A LINE I AM A LINE I AM A LINE I AM A LINE I AM A LINE

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Flamekit POV

I woke up today bursting with energy and raced outside. Once I saw that it was still dawn, my tail drooped and I walked back inside. I settled back into the nest and tried to fall asleep. After a while, I gave up and walked outside and sat under the tree me and my siblings always used. I sat there waiting for the sun when suddenly I fell down. "OOF," was what same out of my mouth next. I looked up and saw Flightkit looking down at me mischievously. I growled and she bolted off. She started running toward the nursery, she looked over her shoulder and yelled, "So long fish-brain!" I growled again and raced off. But, my sister was a fast runner and soon reached the nursery and ran inside. I quickly bolted inside and was knocked onto my side by something which was probably Flightkit. I looked to my side and saw Meadowkit looking at me and smiling mischievously. I looked for Flightkit but she gone. When I looked back to where Meadowpaw was, she was gone too! I raced outside to find Meadowkit and Flightkit sharing a trout without me. I ran to them and mewed, "Share with me!" They quickly nodded and passed me the trout. I ate half of what was left and quickly passed it back. The remains of the trout was quickly gone and I went to the pile and grabbed a minnow. I ate the minnow and ran off to the nursery where a cross Violetcloud was. Once I reached there, I saw Flightkit and Meadowkit coming out from behind her with their pelts shiny and clean. She started mewing, " Today is your apprentice ceremony and you aren't ready!" After saying that she started to lick my head and pelt. Soon my pelt and head were shining.

Rapidstar appeared out of her den in the tree and leaped onto Great Rock. Mysticstrike followed and stood next to the rock. "Let all cats who know how to swim gather around Great Rock!" Warriors and queens spewed out of their dens and gather around Great Rock. I found Bumbleheart and sat next to him with Meadowkit and Flightkit near me. Rapidstar started talking, "Today I get to perform my favorite ceremony, the naming of new apprentices. Meadowkit, Flightkit, and Flamekit have reached their sixth moon today and are now to be named warrior apprentices. They will train to become the best warriors of MistClan!" She paused and began again, "Will Flamekit, Meadowkit, and Flightkit come forward."

Author's POV

"Will Flamekit, Meadowkit, and Flightkit come forward." The three kits stepped towards the front of Great Rock. Rapidstar jumped down and said, "Flightkit, step forward." Flightkit stepped forward without making the sound and many cats wondered why she wasn't named Featherkit. Rapidstar continued, "Flightkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flightpaw. Your mentor will be Mysticstrike. I know that Mysticstrike will pass down all he knows on to you" Msyticstrike stepped forward and Flightpaw hesitantly touched noses with him. Mysticstrike smiled gently and returned to the Great Rock while Flightpaw sat next to her father in the crowd. "Flightpaw, Flightpaw, Flightpaw" was chanted by all the cats.

Rapidstar waved her tail to stop the chant and mewed, "Flamekit, step forward." Flamekit stepped forward with a confident gleam in his eyes. Rapidstar smiled and continued, "Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Dawnrise. I know that Dawnrise will pass down all she knows on to you." Dawnrise stepped out of the crowd when Rapidstar mewed her name and touched noses with a happy Flamepaw. The clan chanted, "Flamepaw, Flamepaw, Flamepaw." over and over again. Dawnrise smiled and went back into the crowd with Flamepaw and they sat next to each other.

Raidstar waved her tail again to silence the crowd and called the last kit forward, "Meadowkit, step forward." Meadowkit Squealed in excitement and practically ran to Rapidstar while the clan was chuckling. Rapidstar continued speaking, "Meadowkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Meadowpaw. Your mentor will be Currentflame. I know that Currentflame will pass down all he knows on to you" Currentflame stepped out of the crowd and touched noses with an excited Meadowpaw, who was practically glowing with excitement. The cats in the crowd chanted, "Meadowpaw, Meadowpaw, Meadowpaw." She skipped into the crowd and went next to Flightpaw. They waited as Rapidstar dismissed the clan and the three newly made apprentices ran to their mentors eager to start their learning.

 **And that is where I shall stop! I realized that I made mistakes on the Allegiances and will soon fix that. Next chapter will be up by April 15. No promises though. Well,**

 **TOODLELOO and Ciao,**

 **Flightfall**

 **Ps this is based on my OC.**


End file.
